1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a cable guide device, and more specifically, to a cable guide device for use in a manhole.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, a cable guide device for a manhole supplies or removes a cable from the ground in an underground pipe through a manhole. A roller has been used as a cable guide device for a manhole.
The roller for a manhole disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 2004-0034815 is mounted over a manhole support when a cable is installed in an underground pipe through a manhole. The roller comprises a top supporting frame which is positioned at the manhole support and whose inner surface has an open plate shape, a plurality of connection frames extended from the top supporting frame into the inside, a top roller fixing part formed upward from the edge of the connection frame, a top roller rotation shaft formed to connect the top roller fixing part, a top roller that rotates along the top roller rotation shaft, a bottom supporting frame whose inner surface has an open plate shape, a plurality of bottom roller fixing parts extended downward from the inner side of the bottom supporting frame, a bottom roller rotation shaft formed to connect the bottom roller fixing part, a bottom roller that rotates along the bottom roller rotation shaft, an external vertical frame that connects the top supporting frame to the external surface of the bottom supporting frame, and an internal vertical frame that connects the top supporting frame to the inner surface of the bottom supporting frame.
The above-described configuration of the roller can prevent the outer surface of the cable from being damaged by friction of the cable and the support when the cable is installed in the underground pipe through the manhole.
However, the above-discussed roller for a manhole occupies a large installation area in the manhole not to secure a working space. When the direction of the cable is out of the underground pipe, the roller cannot be rotated along the underground pipe. As a result, a large resistance is generated in the roller so that it is difficult to install or remove the cable in the underground pipe from the manhole.
Also, since the above-discussed roller for a manhole has been positioned at the top slab and the bottom of the manhole, a sufficient reaction force cannot be obtained in a place having a large traction power so that it is difficult to install or remove the cable in the underground pipe.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.